P3: Ouroboros
by Nightlyy
Summary: It sounded too good to be true. Alas, it was a fairy tale. I now knew first hand the suffering it brought, the pain and exhausted it forced, the hopeless and impossibility it dawned on your head. Stupidity is my only answer. Stupidity and love.


**Heyo, first off, the inspiration came from 'my messiah' by grimreaperjr so... credit to that. This is... something I wanted to write before I fucked off from here. I don't ship anymore but my OTP was Minato x Elizabeth and I wrote a number of fics but never completed them. I have a few people who wanted to see this so... here we go. I feel a little bad for the hell I put Elizabeth through in my other story. She is, by far, no doubt, a distant first, the best character in the game, no one comes close, imo! Slight fluff and themes because SOMEONE wanted it... Actually, two...**

 **PS : Saw a cute kid!Minato x Liz comic, dammit...**

* * *

Messiahs.

One in billions.

Heroes. Legends. Gods.

Adored by people all around the world. Cherished and worshiped by countless, in this world and the next.

I was one of them...

During my studies out of the outside world, I did develop an undue fascination and perhaps a little bit of adoration for these these mythical, mystical, larger than life entities. Every representation and description of these beings exuded happiness and righteousness as if there was nothing wrong behind those cheery smiles and grins.

How fake...

I am Elizabeth. I was born in a place between dream and reality, mind and matter. I only had a name and questions. So many questions about myself, my siblings, the world, the universe, the grand order of life and my place in that. I struggled with those questions. I sought answers from my master and siblings and got nothing but silence in return.

Looking back... I was certain that I would have done something rather stupid but before I could... He came into the Velvet Room...

And my life...

To think my guest...

My first and last guest...

Would be a messiah as well...

...

His name was Minato Arisato and the first time I saw him... he looked... Dead. The Velvet Room is odd, a place hidden in dreams and magic but my guest did not seem bothered by the room or any of us. Heh, my master's rather bizarre appearance just lead to a shrug and that was all.

But...

Behind that stoic and emotionless face I could see something larger than life. Behind that no-nonsense and mysterious aura I could feel the warmth of a savior. My hypothesis would come true, slowly but surely and with each visit to the velvet room, that aura around him would intensify and being his attendant I knew. I knew very well what the people in his world thought of him... particularity the females.

Not ashamed to admit that I was a little bit jealous, furious whenever any of those creatures touched him and did not let go. I sought something from him too. He was my only connection to the outside but looking back... perhaps those requests were mere facades concealing what I truly wanted.

I wanted to know him.

I was a little unsure the first time I asked him to escort me to the outside world. He surprised me with a smile and grabbed my hand, clasping it quickly and dragging me out after a quick nod to my master, we set out to the mall.

I will admit that I embarrassed him with a few of my questions and actions, particularly the commotion I caused at the fountain but thankfully he tolerated my unique oddness and guided me, demonstrating and explaining the new world around me.

"I would like it if you could escort me some other time as well, Minato-san,"

"Anytime, Elizabeth,"

He gave another smile, stuffed his hands into his pockets and strolled out of the back alley. I studied his retreating form and smiled, a pleasant feeling bubbling in the middle of my chest and to my surprise... my never ending questions had disappeared into the back of my mind when we explored the city, giving me respite from the uncertainty and confusion.

...

I wondered... Looking around the now plain world...

Was the respite granted due to the world...

... Or Minato...?

I sought that respite against the wishes and warnings of my elder sister. I would request him to escort me to various places and he would accept every single time. I would giggle whenever he would cancel his plans just to guide me and just like before, whenever I touched him... my questions would fade away as if I had gotten the answers.

Yes, I was his attendant.

Yes, I had to guide him.

Yes, I had to watch over him.

My objective...

My objective to be something more than his attendant...

I had gotten my answers. They started and ended with him.

I had gotten my goal and objectives.

I loved him...

Every time he smiled at me, I giggled internally. Every time he touched me, I sought more of it. Every time he deepened his bonds with females, my heart would burn in jealousy. Alas, I could not do much in that regard. If I had interfered in his affairs my guest would have suffered as a consequence. Day after day, it became crystal clear to me that his admirers were looking to steal him from me.

Our relationship had developed as well. Our dates had become far more frequent and casual... Maybe..

Maybe it was because of that one night...

One dreadful night in the Tower of Demise where my guest and his team had stumbled upon the Reaper. Careless navigation had led to that and while I knew my guest was a truly outstanding fighter... This encounter was far too early.

It was horrendous.

The hallways were bathed in his blood.

I witnessed the fight and every blow would turn my stomach, weaken my knees, wrench my heart and abuse my soul. My sister was behind me, repeatedly warning me to stay calm and have faith BUT the inevitable outcome was clear.

My respite...

My guest...

My Minato was going to die...

I thought this one through and grabbed his compendium, smacked my little brother to the side and disappeared from the Velvet Room with gritted teeth. My sister was going to be unbearable after this but that not was my concern. My concern was Minato. He was all alone against that monstrous shadow as his comrades had fallen long before.

He was on the ground when I arrived there, despair clawing at my heart and soul when I saw him there, injured, almost lifeless with the barrel of the revolver pressed against his forehead, seconds away from taking his life-

At that moment I lost it-

Seeing him like that... I completely and utterly lost it...

I lashed out at the shadow, reducing it to dust within seconds but for the first time in my life... I had suffered an injury. A little cut on my right cheek. That had never happened before and it did rattle me because pain was something new to me. The shadow was mighty but I was the governor of power, on a completely different scale when it came to power itself but I had actually gotten hurt...

The shadow dissipated with a wail and I pressed a hand against my cheek, slowly walking over to my guest who was holding up his broken ribs.

"Hehe..."

He laughed upon seeing me, bowing his head briefly and then passing out due to the damage he had sustained.

I had recieved that wound because of him. I was too worried and out of my emotions because of him. I was reckless and I paid the price but... It was a price I was willing to pay...

For Minato...

When I returned to the Velvet Room, my sister slapped me and I collapsed to the ground, the previous cut developing into a bruise because my sister was strong. I rubbed my cheek and quietly picked up the compendium, pressed it to my chest and stopped at the corner of the room, lowering my head.

It hurt...

So this was pain...

I could take it...

I had to get used to it...

"Minato..."

Next time he saw me, he did not hesitate to caress the wound and then kiss it softly in front of my master. It felt scandalous but hehe... I enjoyed it. He clasped my hand and dragged me out with a promise of all you could eat.

"Thank you..." he said to when we walked out of the restaurant.

I just smiled back at him and maybe he saw it... because I saw it in his eyes.

Love.

There was one tragedy I could not prevent, the death of his friend during a full moon operation. His team mates sobbed for their fallen comrade but he remained stoic, comforting and reassuring the rest and giving them hope. When he came to the Velvet Room, his strong facade crumbled and he did allow a single tear to escape his eye.

Crushed my heart.

I wanted to tell him, right at that moment that I was there for him but I couldn't for some reason. He got up and walked out of the room while I fumbled over my words.

That time would come...

Wounds healed.

I came to terms.

Presented him with a request to visit his room.

And he accepted!

During my walk towards his room, I was plagued by more questions although this time, they had nothing to do with my place in the world. They were all about him.

Was this too soon?

Would he agree?

Would he accept me and my unique brand of stupidity?

Did he really like me? Or was it amusement, the type you get from watching comedy shows. Was I something to him or was I something to laugh at?

How stupid I was...

My messiah was better than that. I should have known he was not like that because as soon as I confessed my feelings, his face stretched into a smile and he hugged me, tightly, chuckling and muttering something cute and adorable under his breath. I returned the gesture eagerly and almost squeezed the consciousness out of him until he blanched and I released him, clasping my mouth with my hands in embarrassment and panic.

"Easy there," Minato coughed and sat up. "I'm not as strong as you, Elizabeth."

I stopped panicking and looked him in the eye, catching that small scar that he had sustained in a fight and caressing he spot softly, kissing it like he had done before. His face burned when I pressed my lips against his cheek and whispered softly.

"You will be..." I told him, sure of myself and him. "I know it!"

"Hehe..."

"In my stomach!"

He drew back and blinked.

I ruined it.

"M-My head!"

"..."

"M-My chest!"

"Close, Elizabeth..."

"My heart!" I blurted out and he laughed, surprising me as he dragged me close, flushing my face and emptying my head of all and every thought that was not related to him. His fingers went back to stroking my cheek, slowly, teasingly working down my neck, shoulder and arm, his fingers entwining into mine, connecting me to him.

His lips nudged mine and my eyes rolled backwards briefly. I had experienced a variety of different emotions ever since I met him but this one was by far the most paradoxical. My heart was in a frenzy but my soul was in tranquility. My thoughts were all over the place but my objective was clear.

I wanted so much more.

"K-Kiss me..."

Another request that he accepted without pause.

Another question answered.

Another hand on my face.

Another dream come true.

Minato kissed me, momentarily freezing my thoughts and body in place when his tongue moved into my mouth. I always found it strange how humans expressed love, by shoving their tongues into each other's mouths but it was the way he kissed me, the way he held me close, the heat of his body against mine and the beat of his heart against my chest. There was so much going on in that moment and I lost myself, forgetting my senses and moving forward with passion, closing my eyes and mimicking whatever he was doing, clutching him tightly, hurting him but he did not pull back, immersed and utterly lost in the moment just like me.

Shameful confession but I was aware of his social links but never had he kissed someone for so long and with half of the passion he was giving me. He kissed me for several minutes, stealing my breath away while his hands roamed my body, lightning my nerves on fire and forcing me to kiss him more roughly, not caring about the sin, the difference in power or stealth. I did not care about any of that and maybe that was his goal because he chuckled against my lips, removing my cap and pulling back with a little peck on my lips.

"That was something," he said, scratching the back of his head with red decorating his face. "Kinda lost myself there."

I took the initiative this time and crawled forward, sitting up on my knees and towering over him. His fingers fumbled but I managed to remove his tie, pushed him back and dragged the jacket of his shoulders, seeking out and clasping his hand with my own.

"Really, Elizabeth?" Minato asked for permission. "Are you sure?"

I blushed. "Even I am blind to the significance of calling a gentleman to his own room."

Minato tiled his head and laughed. "Any questions?"

"Just answers..."

Minato reached up and kissed my neck, working and stimulating the nerves there, tugging and pulling my turtleneck to give me more like I wanted. I hastily removed my gloves and yelped when he reversed our positions and hovered above me, breathing out against my neck. Unsure, I clutched him again, unconsciously tilting my head to get more of his love.

"More, my guest..."

"..."

"More than you have given to the others..."

"Cute," he chuckled and ruffled my short silvery hair, pecking my temple and cheek, nibbling my ear and softly inhaling just down my jawline, sending more surges throughout my body. I clenched my fist and made an effort not to suddenly lash out due to the influx of new emotions and sensations. Instead, I laid back and basked in his affection, blushing when his right hand gently massaged my chest and his left hand moved up my thigh.

He pulled back when he reached my hips, nudging my lips again and asking for permission.

"I am yours," I answered. "Um, please do not hold back. I want this..."

"Me too..."

"I want this more than you..."

"I doubt it..." he replied, melting my heart. He did love me after all. He carefully picked me up and blinked, unsure of how to remove my dress. He tried poking the yellow circles but ended up removing it over my head. I curled up and covered myself up by my hands, unconsciously, not knowing why exactly I did that but I looked into his silver eyes and saw my reflection, a blushing mess in front of him.

"Um," I murmured, bare in front of him. "D-Do... Um... Do... Do you... like what you see?"

Minato laughed again, gently cupping my wrists and removing my hands from my chest. His eyes roamed around me for a little while, a prominent blush crossing his cheek and beads of sweating rolling down his forehead. He inhaled after a little while and moved close to me, pecking my lips and whispering softly.

"You're gorgeous, Elizabeth," I took that as a cue and started undoing the buttons of his shirt, tossing it on the chair where my dress was. Minato winced, his face flushed and studying his facial expressions, I knew he was aching for more of me, just like I was needy for more of him.

"Please, Minato," I muttered, closing my eyes and clenching my fists as I laid back. "Um, please my dear guest?"

"If your sister finds out about this then..." Ah, as considerate as always.

"I do not care," I replied, whining at his reluctance. "You do not tease a lady like that and not go through with this!"

"You keep talking like that and I am gonna lose it," he muttered. "I swear to god, Elizabeth-"

"Love me, Minato!" that came as a reflex but it was so fitting. I stretched out my arms towards him and whined. "Make love to me."

His lips smashed against mine and like before, I lost my senses, shuffling to get more of his touch, moaning when he started working, not removing his lips from mine and grinning at my moans against his mouth. His hand reached for the blanket and he pulled the cloth over the two of us, bending down and locking our mouths together again just in case...

We spent a long time together in his room, not caring about the knocks on the door or the commotion downstairs.

I was his. Utterly his. He made sure to remind me during our passion, marking me on my neck, giving me a bruise that was painless for once. I marked him as well, sternly telling him never to go too far with his females social links because he was mine...

"My messiah..." I whispered to myself, awake while he was sleeping, his head against my chest and his fingers laced into mine. I had finally gotten my answers, had figured out who I was. I was Elizabeth and I was an attendant to Minato Arisato. That was all and everything I needed to know.

...

My questions that I had worked so hard for, my place I had struggled so much to find, my answer to life... All of that came crashing down and my journey came to a screeching halt on the promised day.

There was no other way my master said. He explained the situation to Minato while I just stood there, afraid and just one step close to a nervous breakdown.

I had been waiting for someone like him...

Now he was slipping away...

Why did fate make us suffer?

Why...?

"Why...?"

That moment, I gazed into his eyes and saw not a trace of fear or doubt. I saw sadness, tears of grief that gathered at the corners. I saw resolve and pain, hope and despair. Finally, I saw a messiah and his agony, his fake smile and his real suffering behind that facade. I reached out and he stepped away from my master, grabbing my hand and stroking my knuckles and with every second, the suffering behind his eyes grew.

As soon as he touched me, fear flashed in his eyes but it was not of pain and punishment... It was the fear of him never seeing me again.

"M-Minato..." I blurted out, for the first time in my existence, tears rolled my face but he immediately wiped them clean, making sure not a single one went to waste and not a single one escaped his eyes. "I..." what could I say? He was... going away... Never to return.

"Take care of yourself, alright?" Minato said. "Do not suffer, Elizabeth. I forbid you to suffer."

He kissed me for the last time but I was... dead. I did not return the gesture but he poured his heart out in that kiss, held me tighter than he had ever done before, assured me and repeated his order again and again. "Don't do anything stupid, Elizabeth..."

Minato pulled back from the kiss, did not spare a glance at my master or my siblings and just grabbed the card and quickly walked out, disappearing into the light. My senses came back to me and I screamed out at him, told him not to go, cursed myself for not kissing him for the last time. My wailing grew in volume as I witnessed everything, how he ascended into the moon, endured the vicious onslaught and soon as the miracle came to an end, something happened to me and darkness flooded my vision, blocking my heart and soul and rendering me unconscious.

I was far too weak to witness that...

Do not do anything stupid, Elizabeth...

Do not suffer, Elizabeth...

He ordered me and as his attendant, it was my duty to obey him. It was my duty to listen to him but how could I? How could turn I a blind eye to his exhaustion and suffering. Minato lived after the miracle but I would not call that living as he lived without a soul, just to keep his promise. I wanted, I wished with all my heart to escape to his world but my sister never let me...

A few days before that fateful afternoon, my master, somehow sensing my grief disappeared along with my siblings. He made one exception to the rule and despite the contract being fulfilled, Minato appeared in the Velvet Room during his sleep, life escaping his body with every strained breath that he took.

There was so much I wanted to do. I wanted to kiss him again, I wanted to hold him tightly so he wouldn't escape anywhere else but I refrained, whimpered in grief but I restrained myself and my urges because I knew. Looking at him, not even in his senses, I knew there was nothing to be done and there was I could do to bring him back. He was just a push away from the domain of death and I was not going to take a risk as horrible as that.

"Don't do anything stupid, Elizabeth," he managed to get out, forcing me to look him straight in the eye. His hand felt so cold and lifeless, a far cry from his rough and strong hands that I held so many times before. "You... You'll get a new guest someday soon and..."

It took every ounce of willpower not to smack him on his face. How dare he even suggest that?

"Keep yourself busy and just forget about this," Minato continued, breaking my heart with every word. Why was he-

"Do not mind my suffering," he said, looking me in the eye. "This was meant to be..."

Meant to be?

Messiahs were meant to suffer like that? Suffer as they decayed to a lifeless husk of a human?

"..."

He kissed my forehead and fell backwards, limp, exhausted and I just sat down, in the same position, right next to him as he faded from the Velvet Room. I regretted not kissing him one last time but... After that... There was nothing left in me but...

More questions...

What do I now?

How will I cope?

When will I recover?

"Who am I?"

"What am I?"

"What... What is my place...?"

"..."

...

I knew when it happened, when he smiled one last time and passed on, his soul escaping his body to guard the Great Seal. I lost it in the Velvet Room, I kicked, I screamed, I cried till I could not anymore. I screamed at him to come back and for the first time, I cursed the forces that be for putting Minato in that situation. I collapsed during my breakdown and did not wake up for several days. My troubled sleep was haunted. I always wondered what dreams were and my experience was not pleasant.

I dreamt of Minato. I dreamt of his last moments, dreamt of his lifeless face and his cold hands. I saw his stony form, chained up and quivering as Erebus kept punching the seal to break it. Break Minato.

..

...

...

I woke up a few days later, barely able to remember my breakdown. Once again, I did not know I was. I just had a name and nothing else.

"Do not do anything stupid, Elizabeth..."

His words echoed in my head and I stood up, summoning his tome and caressing it softly. I smiled a little bit when my eyes fell on his favorite persona, the God of Death, Thanatos, a symbol of his bond with Death.

"Do not do anything stupid, you say?" I said softly.

"But..."

I walked towards the door, hearing numb to the voice of my brother who was pleading and my sister who was yelling.

"I know now..."

Minato had taught me that.

He had taught me so much.

Given me so much.

"Messiahs... They are foolish by nature, to a fault..."

Thinking they could endure the suffering of thousands.

Smiling while doing so...

I stepped out of the Velvet Room and looked up, all alone in the mostly unknown world, cold and dark.

This defined stupidity.

Behind my smile was suffering.

I knew my goal would lead to more suffering for me.

I congratulated myself with a merry laugh.

"Congratulations, Elizabeth..."

My path to being a messiah had finally begun...

* * *

 **How was it? I thank fuck that I did not write romance during 2013/14 (days of snow) holy shit it would have bombed back then. Anyway, that was the fic. I do have a part two in mind if you guys like it enough so... do let me know if you want to see part 2!**

 **All hail Eliza-Death!**


End file.
